Episode 5142 (8th April 2019)
Summary Courtney discovers cuts on Lily's arms as Lily suffers a panic attack during her presentation. Diane convinces her to allow herself to be admitted to the mental health unit. Breda tries to frame James for Mac's murder, but gets Romeo in further trouble instead. Scott ends Grace and Mercedes's feud by dressing up as "Gracedes". Plot Lily puts her self-harm kit away and stares at herself in the mirror. Diane knocks on the bathroom door. Diane and Tony congratulate her on finishing her project. Lily and Prince bump into each other on the street, and Goldie warns Prince to not go over to Lily. James isn't pleased to find D.S. Yates talking to Romeo. Liberty offers to look after Minnie but Maxine isn't too sure. Damon convinces her to let them look after Minnie. Goldie comforts Prince and tells him that he can find a better girlfriend. Breda is nervous upon seeing James, Romeo and Juliet looking over potential murder suspects. Courtney tells Lily that she's supervising her presentation. Lily is stressed to find out that she was also supposed to present her research. Courtney tries to calm her down. Mercedes manages to get Scott to perform at The Dog in the Pond again. He tries to run away when he sees Grace, but she notices him and chases after. Maxine gets jealous when she sees Liberty and Damon together and calls him, pretending to have had a fall. However, Liberty pushes the button on the parrot, and they hear Maxine's conversation to Minnie about not really being ill. Lily is nervous presenting her project. Courtney assures her that she couldn't be better prepared, and she's put a lot of work into finishing it. Lily freaks out during her presentation and Courtney tries to calm her. She discovers cuts on Lily's arm and calls Diane. Damon tells Maxine what he knows. Diane and Tony try to calm Lily. Lily admits that she cut herself and isn't stopping. Tony tells Diane that they need to take her to the hospital. Grace confronts Scott, and he apologises. Grace tells Scott to prove it - dp the drag act again, but dress up as Mercedes. Romeo points out that whoever poisoned Mac, probably was the one who poisoned him. Breda tells Mercedes that Romeo is misguided, but James might be the real problem. Doctor Keely tells Diane and Tony that Lily has suffered a serious panic attack. Diane struggles to understand why Lily would hurt herself. Doctor Keely informs Lily that there is a form of immediate help. Maxine is relieved when Liberty and Damon think that she was lying to Minnie. She makes them agree to hide her illness from Minnie. Mercedes is horrified to see Scott dressed as her and calls him a "backstabbing blockhead", and Grace is smug - until Scott turns around and they realise he is dressed half as Mercedes and half as Grace! Grace is furious but Mercedes is thrilled. Scott introduces himself as "Gracedes" and that he's half-inspired by a "Cockney washer woman" (Grace) and a "Northern trollop" (Mercedes). Scott calls Grace and Mercedes's feud pathetic, which starts an squabble between them (which the audience also enjoy). Scott tells Grace and Mercedes to make up, or else "Gracedes" will roast the pair of them every night until Britney Spears does a farewell tour. They refuse to so "Gracedes" returns to the stage, saying (as Grace) that Mercedes has more dead husbands than Grace has split ends. He then says (as Mercedes) that Grace's only husband was having an affair with the village psycho. They finally agree to make amends and the audience cheers. Breda hides something in James's coat pocket, but panics when she realises that she's put it in Romeo's by mistake. DS Yates searches Romeo and finds a tranquilliser in his pocket. Lily refuses to let Diane and Tony pay for expensive treatment. Diane convinces her to change her mind. Doctor Keely walks Lily into the mental health unit. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Minniver - Eva Lorente *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Doctor Keely - Martelle Edinborough *D.S. Yates - Dean Smith Music Notes *Hussain Manawer wrote the poem that read as a non-diegetic voice-over at the beginning of the episode. Quotes Grace Black (to Mercedes McQueen): "Ooooh, an independent classy woman..." Scott Drinkwell: "Uhhh, you're about as classy as a quickie behind the chippy. And hang on a minute, isn't that how you were conceived?" ---- Mercedes McQueen: "At least he has gotten half of that right, I am the successful one." Grace Black: "Uhhh, so am I. Do you know how much money we take in every night at The Loft?" Mercedes McQueen: "Is that before or after the backhanders and the bribes?" Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes